1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of correcting deviation of an object image generated in a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, in many cases, an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera has various hand shake correction functions to prevent deviation of an object image caused by motion of the imaging apparatus, for example user's hand shake, during image capturing. The hand shake correction technology is largely divided into optical hand shake correction and electronic hand shake correction. In the electronic hand shake correction, deviation of the object image is corrected as to a plurality of captured images. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-258868 discusses a technology of correcting deviation of the object image by performing feature pattern matching between two captured images to calculate a plurality of motion vectors, and estimating deviation correction parameters from the motion vectors.